Your punishment is love
by Aph-usuk
Summary: Its Arthur s birthday. They go to a recitala and things get good after that. I stink at summaries. I used thier human names


"I don't want to go to some piano recital." "I'm awesome and pianos aren't." Gilbert said. "We will go because of Arthur's birthday it's a short recital." Ludwig said.

"Fine will go this boring thing." Gilbert said. "Get dressed gilbert we have to go." Ludwig said.

He went to his closet and stared at it for a while. What should I wear? He thought.

"I guess borrow a suit from Ludwig." "Hey bro you're making go to thing the least you can do is lending me a suit." Gilbert yelled.

"Fine whatever, here where this is the only one that will fit you." He said.

Gilbert put the suit on and went to the mirror to check how awesome he looks.

Gilbert and Ludwig were ready but Arthur wasn't ready even though it was his party.

"Al what are you doing here, let me get ready in piece." Arthur said.

"Dude I don't have a ride I thought I could hitch one with you."

Alfred said.

"You expect me to agree with a wanker." Arthur responded.

"Dude, come on please." Alfred begged. Arthur couldn't say no because Alfred wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Fine but you will have to wait because I am not ready." He told him.

"Dude you're going to be late to your own party." Alfred said.

Arthur ignored him and kept staring at the mirror at his outfit. I look like a git. He thought.

"Hey Al how do I look?" He asked. "You look classy". Alfred said. "Really, ok let's go we have to get there before 6." Arthur said.

Alfred hitched a ride from Arthur and they are ready.

Feliciano and Lovino were taking a while because of Tino. "Hey we are going to be late so hurry up Tino." Lovino yelled.

"I almost ready just go ahead."

"Tino I can't drive and I don't trust that idiot to drive." He said.

Feliciano was in the kittening cooking at a time like this.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Lovino yelled when he saw his brother cooking.

I'm making pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs." Feliciano said

Tino was too busy getting ready and Lovino was pissed it looked like he was going to explode.

Tino grabbed Lovino from the shoulder to calm him down. "It's ok I ready let's leave." He said with a smile Lovino grabbed Feliciano.

"Come on let us go." He said while pulling him.

"No wait my pasta I have to finish it." Feliciano wined.

They were all ready. Ivan didn't like Arthur so he didn't really bother about his appearance but he was still going.

Francis was ready from the morning and was there before anyone else because this rectal was for Roerich.

You know Francis and creepiness. Kiku was wearing an old suit he had and was ready because he lives alone so no one slows him down.

Elizabeth was wearing a red dress that had a small flower on it. She also live alone so no one slowed her down.

The recital was about to begin and Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Kiku, and Elizabeth were sitting on one table.

The table right next to them was Feliciano, Ludwig, Lovino, Tino, and Gilbert. The recital began and Roerich was wearing a dark blue suit and had black shoes to match.

Everyone was quiet and Roerich began to play a beautiful song that was an original by him. Alfred leaned over to Arthur.

"Dude happy birthday; come to my house after this I want to show you something."

Arthur was confused and wondered what he was talking about.

I hope he likes the surprise .Alfred thought.

He sat there exited to show Arthur his surprise. The recital was halfway done when Gilbert started shouting.

"This recital is boring and lame." Gilbert yelled. The piano stopped playing and every one turned towards the yelling man.

Roerich got mad and left the stage everyone left with disappointment.

"Dammit that bloody wanker ruined my birthday." Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Listen I can cheer you up Arthur drive to my place." Alfred said.

They went in but the lights were out and the house smelled of ocean breeze spray.

"Al why is your house so dark." Arthur said. He turned on the light and on the table there was a small vanilla cake that spelled happy birthday on it.

Right next to it there was a lot of bud light.

"Happy birthday, it's not a birthday without getting drunk." Alfred said with a smile.

Arthur was pleased with the present he received.

"Demon douche you ruined my recital."

Roerich yelled at gilbert behind stage.

"I don't care, if it was entertaining I wouldn't have ruined it." Gilbert said

"You have to be punished." Roerich said.

"I don't have to do anything." Gilbert responded. Roerich smirked because he knew gilbert wasn't political. "I will sue you." He said.

"What you can't sue me." Gilbert said while thinking if he can.

"Yes I can it is your fault and everyone got their money back." Roerich said with a smile. Gilbert looked at the floor.

"I am broke don't sue me." Gilbert protested.

"Fine but you have to work for me for a week." Roerich said.

"I have to spend a whole week at your house?" He asked with sadness to his tone.

"Yup you do. Roerich responded still pleased." "There are conditions as well. He added".

"What kind?" Gilbert asked.

"Misbehaving adds a day to the week." Roerich said.

"Fine when do I start?" Gilbert said defeated. "Tomorrow at eight am, see you there." Roerich said while leaving.

"Ludwig lets go eat out?" Feliciano begged.

"Why do we have to eat out can't we just eat at my place or something." Ludwig said while looking at Feliciano.

"How about this you can cook pasta." He added.

"Really?" Feliciano asked with glee.

"Yes, yes just don't make a mess."

"Looks like Ludwig and Feliciano have plans." Tino said.

"What about you Lovino where do you want to go?" Tino asked.

"I want to eat some pizza. Lovino said.

"I want to eat pizza to, let's go to the restaurante." Tino said.

"Ok as long as I can get away from that stupid brother of mine."

Come on in Arthur let's eat cake. Alfred said. Alright then let's get drunk Al it is a birthday. Arthur said while smiling. They each grabbed a beer and started drinking.

This beer tastes like rotten scones but I don't care. Alfred and Arthur were on their eighth can they were pretty drunk. Alfred wasn't that drunk but Arthur was wasted.

Arthur started talking about his flying mint bunny and Alfred was laughing at him. You know I love you Al.

Arthur said and leaned over and kissed Alfred. This present is amazing and I want another kissed.

Arthur said his head was a little wobbly. Alfred kissed Arthur. His lips are really soft. Alfred thought. Arthur passed out and Alfred fell asleep on top of him.

The next day Alfred ad Arthur woke up with a major hang over. That was a good birthday present though I don't remember anything.

Arthur said. Alfred looked at him. You have no memory of what happened?

He asked. Not a clue. Arthur said laughing. Alfred knew how Arthur felt but should he wasn't sure what to do.

At eight Gilbert got up and went to Roerich house. Hi here is your list finish in before seven. Roerich said when gilbert first walked in. I'm not your slave you bastard. Gilbert said. You are for the week, so get started. Roerich said and walked away…

TBC

**Author`s note: This is written weirdly I know it jumping stories but I hope you like it. I will update if you want me to. Thanks for reading. Leave reviews ;) p.s When I skip 3 lines I started talking about a differ couple I'm not going to write about Greiatly or Spamano. Main two couple now are Usuk and Prussia x Austria **


End file.
